


Necrosis

by NeftisNyx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Smut, Namekians - Freeform, Other, Post-Cell Games Saga, Saiyans, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeftisNyx/pseuds/NeftisNyx
Summary: The Age is 767, and the Z Fighters are trying to quickly destroy the androids before it's too late. However, this story isn't just about the Z Fighters, but as well as an imperfect Cell that is scrounging around the earth seeking to perfect his perfect form. Well, that is until he meets a frail, fearless human girl named Nova...Everything changes for the best, or maybe even for the worst to come.





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or the main story. This is a multiverse story and is not Canon, obviously. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

* * *

** Age ??? **

_ Earth, a fragile planet that holds something very beautiful, and that is life. The life of humans, creatures, plants, some other types of living organisms such as Namekians, or Saiyans, or even...Androids. Yes, this planet holds a great future for these warriors, and soon it will be for the fight for the lives that they hold so dear. That is unless someone or something changes that. A dark figure is seen smiling while drifting in space, looking down at the planet that is known as Earth, before vanishing in thin air. _

** Sometime later... **

_The Age is now 767, and the people of Earth are in a panic. Androids that look to be like humans have appeared and are causing an uproar amongst the humans. Destroying lives and homes of the innocent, and taking what the want from them...Is what was supposed to happen. However, someone just so happened to change all of that with one swift plan. Going back to the past and saving the earth, before it was too late. _

_ The person who did all that is known as Trunks Briefs, child of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta. Yet, somethings can change with just a little tweaking, especially when you're an Android that is known as the "**Perfect ****Weapon"**. This perfect being is known as Cell, which is the ultimate creation that was created by Dr. Gero, designed to have all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth. Cell just so happened to be at the right place at the right time when he stole the Time Machine from Trunks, in a different timeline of course. When Cell finally arrived at the correct time and place a little early, he waited for the perfect time to strike, To strike, I meant to absorb the inhabitants of Earth, so he could achieve his Perfect Form. This all changes due to one being who he chose not to absorb, the reason for it? Well, let's just say the being wasn't worth absorbing. Especially, since they were Fearless._

* * *

** Chapter 1: A Rough Start**

** Saturday, 6:00 am **

Life is great, it is what most people would say, something that people cherish, something that is more valuable than anything else in the world, but not for me. Life is such a pain for me. I don't remember the last time I felt actual joy to be alive. Maybe it was before I went to have an appointment with my doctor, yeah that sounds about right. That day, was like a total wipeout for me, I remember like it was yesterday...

** 2 weeks earlier **

It was a normal week except for all the customers I've been getting, working at a Cabaret is much harder than I thought it would be. In the evenings a daily schedule is usually given to me before I go to work. To be completely honest with you, it's exhausting. Almost every morning I have to get up, eat breakfast, then go to work for 4 hours during the day, then 4 hours during the night. It's a little weird how that works, but beggars can't be choosers. This is the only job that is willing to pay me more than most jobs. I'd rather be a hostess than be some rich old guy's secretary. Ugh...Which I must admit, did happen at one point. It didn't end well for me though, I got fired on the first day of work. Well, more like I quit on the first day after being groped several times. Not to mention how frustrating it was to be whistled down the hallways. Blegh, dirty old men, how I wished to flip them off when they undressed me with their eyes.

I sighed, I'm thinking too much about this, I just want to get the test results to whatever is causing my skin to dry up and peel, as well as the problem with me vomiting up blood every time I eat. I wouldn't be surprised if its because I'm unhealthy or something like that. I'm just hoping whatever the problem is, it'll be easy to take care of. I don't want to have to miss work because of it.

I was sitting in a waiting room with very few people, the wallpaper was a snow-white color with teal trimmings. The room smelled of disinfectant or even an aseptic smell to it, well I guess all hospitals have that type of smell to it.

"Ms. Nova, Dr. Jenkins is ready to see you now."

A female voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see a nurse standing in front of me. She was holding a clipboard with files and papers attached to it, she smiled at me.

I stood up and followed her out of the waiting room and into a much smaller room, it had the same wallpaper and hospital smell. Ugh, why do hospitals always make me feel uneasy? Also, why is it so cold in here?! It was bad enough just to wait in a chair for like 30 minutes, and now I have to deal with the room being even colder than the last room I was in.

"Have a seat, Dr. Jenkins will be here shortly." The nurse said as I took a seat on the table bed that was up against the wall. "Ah, thank you," I replied quietly. 

When she left the room I looked around at the surroundings a bit more, it sorta looked like a clinic or doctor's office. There was a countersink with soap on the side, as well as a box of gloves, and those popsicle sticks they call tongue depressors. 

I rubbed my arms up and down, man it was freezing in here. I should have brought a jacket, but I didn't think it would be this cold. I look at my hands and arms seeing my dry skin peeling, I, of course, started to scratch it. Flakes of skin falling to the floor, or even in the air, disgusting right? Well, I couldn't help it, it was my anxiety. 

"What's taking so long?" I asked aloud. I shivered and continued to scratch, digging my fingernails into my skin, it had gotten red and was starting to bleed. 

That's when the door opened, and I stopped scratching myself. I looked up to see a very old doctor with a thick white beard and mustache, he was wearing a big white lab coat, with small glasses on his face. 

"Hello Nova, how are you today?" He says softly, giving a soft-looking smile. I smiled back. It's funny whenever I see him, he kinda looks like Albert Einstein. 

"Ah Dr. Jenkins, I'm not doing too great, I think my condition has gotten worse." I look down, frowning. I soon heard the door close behind him and rustling noises of papers, I look up at him, he had a small frown on his face. "...So what are my results?" I ask suddenly, " My blood tests I mean, am I going to be alright?" He turned away slightly and lifted his frown into a sad smile. " Do you want to hear the good news first, or the bad news?" he replies now looking at me. I could tell by the way he looked at me, something was wrong. "The good news." I grip my arms tightly. 

"The good news is we've come to find out the skin disorder you have is curable, but it is a very serious condition. It's called Exfoliative Dermatitis." Doctor Jenkins states. I was shaking, that was the good news? That's awful news! "...And the bad news?" I asked slowly. He paused for a moment, before sighing. " We thought that you had a stomach ulcer but there is nothing wrong with your stomach...it might be...something else." The doctor says very slowly. " Wait, what do you mean something else?!" I felt all of my blood rush out of me, I went pale, and I began to sweat. "...We don't exactly know, why you're vomiting so much blood, but it's not normal. I'm afraid that you..." He paused again, and I turn my hands into fists, getting up from my seat. "Tell me, what are you trying to tell me?" I bit my lip when he replied. " You may not have long to live. You're dying Nova." 

I felt my heart stop beating for a moment, my breathing hitched and I felt cold. "W-Well isn't there some medication I could take- ?! W-What do I do? I can't just...die...I can't-" I sat back down and looked at my shaking hands. " I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder, I swatted it away. I don't need his pity if he can't help me, then no one can. I thought he was supposed to be a high-class professional, one of the best doctors there is! What a disappointment. He turns away and sighed, I could hear the sound of papers rustling again.

" There is a medication to help with the pain and to settle your stomach so you won't vomit every time you eat." I looked up slowly, his back faced me. "I'll give you a prescription medication for it." He was scribbling something down as he spoke. 

He stopped writing when I spoke, " ...How long do you think I have long to live?" 

He turned around and faced me, he tore out a small piece of paper from his notepad and handed it to me. " I estimate about 2 years, or maybe even less." 

I took the piece of paper he handed to me that had the prescription medication I need to go get from a pharmacy. 

"I'm sorry, there is nothing else I can do for you." 

** ~~~~~ **

His words kept ringing in my ears when I left the hospital that day. I shook my head, in denial. This can't be happening, why do I have to die so slowly, so soon? My life has only just begun! "I...I can't do this. I can't..I..." Tears were falling now, I clenched my teeth and tried not to be a big crybaby about it but the tears kept flowing. 

When I arrived home, the only thing I did was take care of my cat, take some pain medication, and slept. 

I felt so empty, so dead, so desolate. My life was ending so soon, and I couldn't do anything to change it. I couldn't do anything. I think I started to become more depressed after that day, whenever I went to work I was just an empty shell. I would put on a mask to hide my pain and suffering, to gain more customers which gave me more money. However, money didn't make me happy at all, what made me happy was when I got home and spent as much time as I could with my little gray male cat named Smokey. That's all I cared about now, Smokey was all the happiness I had left, but it wasn't enough.

** Present Day **

When I got up this morning, I told myself to try and do something productive, something that isn't depressing, like playing the guitar. Playing the guitar always calms me, especially when I'm sad or in a really bad mood, and at the moment I'm in a pretty bad mood.

I got a call from one of my coworkers early this morning, like at 4:00 am to be precise. Anyways, they wanted me to go get a special order of wine, and bourbon from a bar in Nicky Town this afternoon. How lazy of them, asking me when they know full well that I'm ill.

I sighed in frustration, then I picked up my acoustic guitar, sat on my neat bed. I start to play some tunes, or songs I enjoy listening to. One song I started to play was called "Still Alive_ " _ by Red, a hard rock piece. 

"Is this where the story ends? Are we just beginning?...." I started to sing it softly. Playing the guitar is one thing that makes me happy, but singing? Singing changes everything, it makes me feel bittersweet. Is that strange? To feel happy but also sad at the same time? In most cases, it might be common with people who are depressed. Which is understandable, I am a "bit" depressed, so maybe that is why it feels bittersweet to me. 

"If tomorrow fades, and nothing matters..." As I continue to strum the guitar and sing, the words strike my inner being. "I am still alive

What's it all for?"

I look into the mirror seeing my reflection, I look awful. My short pastel mint blue colored hair was oily and messy, my crystal white eyes had bags under them, and my oversized shirt over my pale thin body seemed much bigger than it has before. It's probably because I've lost a lot of weight, I think I might be at least 103 pounds maybe even less, I don't think that's normal for a 5 foot and 2 inched young lady to be. Oh well, not my fault that I'm sick, probably my parent's fault. I mean I don't exactly know how the whole genetic or heredity system works, but I'm just gonna blame it on them. I mean its all their fault, this life I'm living, the things they never left me...I despise them for leaving me. For abandoning me when I was a child, for leaving me with this sickness and suffering...it's all their fault. 

However, I know it's not really their fault, no I should be grateful. I should be glad that I got to experience the world that I live in...but it doesn't seem that way anymore. The world around me feels as if it's fading, it's becoming such a nuisance for me. 

I stopped playing the guitar when I heard Smokey mewing, he must be hungry. I got up from my bed and laid down my guitar, then I exited the room and into the kitchen, where Smokey was waiting for me. He started to claw at my legs when I opened a can of tuna for him. 

"Alright alright, settle down. There ya go." I smile weakly, scraping the tuna into his little food bowl. He rushed over to his bowl and started devouring his food anxiously. "Enjoy." I put the can on the counter and return to my bedroom. I fetch me some clean clothes from my dresser and go into the bathroom. 

"Time to get refreshed" I sighed as I hopped into the shower.

** 20 minutes later... **

"Phew, that was nice." When I left the bathroom I was now wearing a red t-shirt that had the words Red in black, as well as some skinny jeans and some green and purple socks. I picked up my favorite pair of converse shoes as well as my blue backpack with my wallet and other things in it and walked back into the kitchen. Smokey was laying in his bed by the living room area, he looked up at me as I was putting on my shoes. " I'm gonna get going now, I gotta go fetch some things in Nicky Town. Protect the base Smokey!" I smile softly, Smokey only mewed in response when I left the house. 

I turned around to lock the door, after that, I looked at my tiny home. My house was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and plenty of land all around. It was like a little cabin in the woods but on top of a little hill. It was nice, and far away from the cities, a place where I felt safe. I smiled, it was the only place I could ever call home. I'm glad I don't live near anyone, it would be such a pain to hear cars and traffic noises if I lived in a city. Oh! Speaking of the city, I better get going! 

I grab my purple helmet and put it on, then I hop on my dark blue Kawasaki Ninja, and head towards Nicky Town. 

** ~~~~~~ **

When I arrived in town, it was packed full of people, as usual. I drove towards the bar and then stopped and parked near the entrance of the bar. When I got off my bike and took off my helmet, I grabbed the keys and headed inside. 

There were a lot of people inside, and they were all mostly drunk, and spouting some nonsense. I didn't quite catch it all but it was something about androids. I walked up to the bartender, and it was a young bald white male wearing sunglasses, he was cleaning a glass. I cleared my throat, he looks up at me. " Yes? Hello, can I get you anything?" He asked. "Yeah, my name is Nova from the Golden Cabaret, I'm here for the wine and Bourbon purchase," I reply quickly, and he nods. " Oh right, forgot about that order, I'll go get that for you." He quickly leaves into the back area, then comes back with a large bottle of Bourbon and two bottles of Red Wine. "Here, let me help you get these to your vehicle." He offers. "Oh, um sure. My bike is just out here." When we exited the bar there were clothes all around the area on the ground, that's odd...but also it was quiet, too quiet...until some terrible screams broke the silence before they all died down, and everything went silent once again. "...What was that?" I asked the bartender, and he looked at me with the same confused yet horrified look. "I don't know, and I'm not willing to find out. Here's your Order, take it and leave." He opens up my backpack and puts all the wine and Bourbon inside. "Uh, H-Hey! Wait! What the heck man!" I yelled after him, but he was already inside. 

I didn't want to waste any time to find out what those screams were so I pulled on my helmet and put the keys into my bike. Just when I was about to hop on my bike and leave, I felt the strangest feeling. The feeling as if I was being watched. I turned around and saw some strange looking bug-creature staring at me. It looked at me with a wicked grin on its face when I froze up. What is that thing?! 

** End of chapter 1 **


	2. An Imperfect meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova meets Cell for the first time, and the locals don't take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or the main story. This is a multiverse story and is not Canon, obviously.)
> 
> This chapter is a little short but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

** Chapter 2: An imperfect meeting **

** Last time... **

_ Just when I was about to hop on my bike and leave, I felt the strangest feeling. The feeling as if I was being watched. I turned around and saw some strange looking bug-creature staring at me. It looked at me with a wicked grin on its face when I froze up. What is that thing?! _

** Now we continue. **

** ~~~~ **

The green and the orange-spotted creature was squatting on top of a small bridge, above where the bar and a couple of other shops were. 

I narrowed my eyes at this...thing. It wasn't like I wasn't scared of it or anything, honestly, I was more surprised than anything. 

This thing looked like it came straight out of a horror movie, and I mean an alien horror movie. Oh, and I would know, cause I love horror movies. 

I love how detailed most horror movies are with the gore, or even with the main antagonist in the film. I don't watch too many alien movies, but when I did the antagonist of the film were always carnivorous bloodthirsty aliens. That's kinda how it seems like how this creature was staring at me right now, like I'm fresh meat. 

It continued to stare until I took a step back, that's when it stood up from its position on the bridge and oh man...it was tall. Not too tall, but I'd say about 8 feet tall, that's much taller than me that's for sure. 

The thing jumped down from the bridge and started to slowly come near me and every time it took a step it made a mechanical like squeak. I froze, I couldn't move from my spot, was I scared stiff? No, it was a different feeling entirely...then it hit me. 

This thing can save me from existence, it can eliminate me, remove me from this world. It can kill me. That's all I want now, to be at peace, to be dead. I raise my hands up and slowly pull off my helmet, then placed it on my bike.

I turned back to face the creatures broad chest, and then I looked up to look into its pink slit eyes. It gave a small confused expression, that's a little unusual. Why is it giving me that look? I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Are you not going to run? Or even beg for your life?" It spoke in a raspy voice.

Wait, it can talk?! Ohh man, this is way better than the movies. 

"Why should I when I know I'll die either way?" I say softly, and as I say that it's expression changes. 

"You're a smart one, not like the others, why is that?" Its tail flicks around, "Could it be you don't find me scary? Or is it just because you're trying to stall for time?"

Ah, it's clever, but not clever enough to realize what I truly want. 

I lowered my head and smiled, then I look up at it and frowned. 

"I'm not stalling for anything, I'm just a little curious about you. Like, you're gender or even your name. That's all." 

It blinks at me, taking in what I just said to it no doubt. Then suddenly it grins at me strangely. 

"My name is Cell, and I don't have a gender...but I do prefer male pronouns than female pronouns. Don't know exactly why, but it doesn't really appease me to be called a she..." He steps closer to me, " Well it doesn't matter now anyways, not like you'll be calling me anytime soon." 

"What do you mean-" I was cut off by him grabbing me by the throat, lifting me up into the air. I gasped for air, grabbing his scaly like arm scratching and kicking at him. It did nothing to him, he just stood there like a statue. 

Wait.

What am I even doing?

I stop struggling, my shoulders ease and my arms fall to my sides.

"Hmm? Not going to struggle anymore? No bark or bite? No last words?" He asks, pulling me closer towards him. He looks me straight in my eyes, and then his eyes widened. He knows now what I truly want. 

"Tsk, fine. If you want it over with that badly then-" 

** _ BANG! _ **

My eyes widen, when I saw the bartender from earlier pointing a shotgun at Cell, smoke was coming out of the gun. He was shaking in fear, but he quickly reloaded the gun. 

"P-Put her down y-you freak! Or else I'll s-shoot again!" He stammered. 

Cell slowly turned around, with me still in his grip. He examines the quivering bartender, glaring at him before grinning widely.

I felt my butt hit the ground when Cell suddenly dropped me. "Ow.." I look up and watch Cell grab the barrel of the gun and bent it upwards at the same time the bartender shot again. The gun exploded, as well as the bartender's hands. Blood hits my cheek, and wailing screams of the bartender were heard. 

"MY HANDS! MY- AHHHGH!" Cell grabbed the poor bartender by the jaw, shutting him up before Cell completely crushes his jaw. Blood and pieces of bone were flying, and the bartender was still moving but only a little. 

My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped in horror, but also...I was a little excited. 

I felt like I was gonna be sick just thinking that. What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Probably. 

Cell then struck the bartender's almost lifeless body with his tail and started to suck the literal life out of him. He was slowly starting to look like a decaying dead body before he became literally nothing. All that remained was his clothes and blood that had been splattered everywhere. 

"Ahh...that was a nice meal." Cell pulls his tail out of the bartender's clothes, shaking off some of the blood slinging it to the walls of the Bar. 

He turns to me slowly, he was grinning widely. "Did you enjoy the show? I know I did." He began to laugh.

I look over at the bar entrance, and I see some old people looking out from the windows. All of their faces had a horrified look, and they were now panicking. Cell noticed them almost immediately after he killed the bartender.

"Who's next?" He asks as he starts to slowly walk toward the entrance of the bar, the people inside were scrambling around, trying to escape. 

"Where are you all going? The party's only just begun!" He laughed maniacally. 

What was I still doing here? Now was my chance to escape. I got up slowly and calmly, trying not to catch the unwanted attention of Cell. 

I walk towards my bike, ignoring the bloody screams from inside the bar, I pulled on my helmet. Then I finally got on my bike, turning the engine on and I take one last look into the window of the bar. I could barely see anything, it was mostly covered up with blood and guts, but I could see Cell sucking the life out of the people inside.

I felt extremely really sick now.

I kicked started my bike and left.

~~~~~~

When I got home I quickly parked my bike, took my helmet off, grabbed the keys and went over to the front door. I unlocked the door and quickly entered inside locking the door behind me, I fall to the floor and begin to shake violently.

I can't believe that all of that just happened. I was so helpless, so weak, how pathetic of me. I left all those poor people to die, I was the one who was supposed to die! Not them! Then again...Why did I even leave? If I wanted to die so badly...why did I leave? Was I actually scared? No...I..It just felt wrong....I've got to go back. I need to...

** _ Knock! Knock! _ **

My door was being knocked on...it's probably just the neighbors.

...........

.....

...

Wait a minute, I don't have any neighbors!

Oh God, did Cell follow me?! N-No way! He was too busy with the locals of Nicky Town! Why would he follow me?! No, no..I've got to calm down.

Maybe if I just stay quiet, whoever it is will leave. Yeah, good plan Nova. 

.............

"We know you're in there." I hear a low voice say, and oh thank God it wasn't Cell's voice. I stood up and looked into the small transom window in my door. I look to see...three people standing outside. Two men, and one girl. One of the men was tall and had ginger hair, while the other male had long black hair, and the female had short blonde hair.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, Smokey hid behind my leg. "What do you want? Can I help you with something?" I asked. "No, but maybe we can help you." The female says smiling. 

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

"16." The female looks at the tall ginger, and he walks up towards me. He reaches his hand out towards me and places it on my head. 

"It's her." Is what the ginger known as 16 says, "Well, mystery solved, grab her and let us go." The other male says impatiently. 

"Woah Woah, wait what? Who are you guys, and what do you want with me?!" I pull away from 16 and start to back up. "Can we please go now? Just knock her out, problem solved-" The other male starts but was cut off. "17, be patient, please. Let 16 do his thing." The female sighs. 

Knock me out?! What the heck?! Seriously who are these guys? Are they working for the CIA or something? I mean seriously what's up with the numbered names? 

"You're name is Nova correct?" 16 asks me snapping me out of my thoughts, "...Yes?" I gave a confused look, "How do you-" I start but was quickly cut off. "It seems Dr. Gero tried to hide you from us. I'm sorry we didn't come here sooner. _ Sister _." 16 says and my eyes widen.

What did he just call me? 

** End of Chapter 2 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2, I'll try to get the third chapter up soon!


	3. An Unexpected Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova meets three unusual people who claim to be her family, how will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or the main story. This is a multiverse story and is not Canon, obviously.)
> 
> This chapter is a little longer and was long to write, hope you enjoy!

** Chapter 3: An Unexpected family Reunion **

** _ Last time... _ **

_ "You're name is Nova correct?" 16 asks me snapping me out of my thoughts, "...Yes?" I gave a confused look, "How do you-" I start but was quickly cut off. "It seems Dr. Gero tried to hide you from us. I'm sorry we didn't come here sooner. Sister ." 16 says and my eyes widen. _

_ What did he just call me? _

** _ Now we continue... _ **

Sister? Wait did I hear that right? I'm not hallucinating these three, am I? There is absolutely no way I'm related to these guys...well I don't think I am. Am I? I mean I have no idea who my parents were, I was only given a picture of what they looked like that one time I was in the orphanage or was I imaging that? Ugh, my brain is a big mess today, and I'm not thinking well after the incident in Nicky Town.

"Sister? Woah wait, I think maybe you have the wrong girl. I don't have any siblings." I say backing up slowly. 

"...16 I think you may have to rephrase that." The girl known as 18 says shaking her head. "...Why? She is our sister is she not?" 16 turns to face 18 with a confused look. 

"Well yes, but not biologically." 18 explains to 16 like he was a child. 

He stood there a minute processing the words 18 said to him, before turning to me.

"Ah, I understand. My apologies." 16 says frowning until he spotted Smokey. "...What small creature is this?" He asks astonished like he's never seen a cat before. Yeah right. Right?

He reached out to Smokey, I quickly pick up Smokey away from him. 

"He's my cat, what? Have you never seen a cat before?" I ask him narrowing my eyes. 

"Yes...I think? Or maybe not. I was only shown images of much larger species of...this cat." He moves his hand towards Smokey again, but this time he stops his hand a few inches away from Smokey's face. Smokey sniffed him before he wriggled his way out from my arms and jumps towards 16. 

"Smokey?!" I watched as 16 caught Smokey with one hand, and he used the other hand to pet him gently.

I sighed. Geez thanks, Smokey, you totally didn't just almost worry me to death about you possibly getting crushed by 16's large hand.

Thank God that this guy is a big ol' softie. I bet he wouldn't hurt a fly with that smile of his. Wait, how would I know that he's harmless? I mean sure he looks like a gentle guy, but at the same time, he's got that serious kinda look to him.

I guess my judgment of people has been getting better. 

"...Hey, wait a minute, what did you mean only images? You've never actually seen a cat before?" I ask raising my eyebrow. 

"Correct, I was programmed with only information about the world, as well as information on beings. Nature is a little hobby of mine I do like the creatures of this planet, but I've never got to see them so up close before." 16 states as he continues to pet Smokey, "To think that this small creature used to be something much bigger..." 

My eyes widen in shock, did he just say programmed? What is he a cyborg or something? Or a robot? A...Oh my God.

"Android... you're an android, aren't you?" I ask suddenly. 

He raises his head and stares at me blankly. Then he opens his mouth and answers nodding, "Yes, I am an Android. My name is Android 16." 

"Then..those two are-" I began but was cut off by the one known as 17, " Yes, we are also androids. Gotta problem with that?" 

"N-No...I just heard some things about you guys that are a little concerning." I turn away from them, taking off my backpack and putting it on the floor.

"Concerning things?" 17 asks grinning, "Yes, concerning things. Like stealing that pink van outside my house, those clothes, and the fact that you were terrorizing some people before you came to my house...probably." I glare. 

"Oh wow word travels fast about us, huh 18?" 17 laughs and 18 only moves the hair out her eyes.

"Which is why we need to probably go find this Goku guy right about now." 18 replies sighing. 

"Goku? That name sounds oddly familiar..." I put my finger on my chin, trying to remember why it sounded so familiar. 

"He's a Saiyan, and we're gonna go _ kill _him." 17 grins.

I give him a confused look, but at the same time, I didn't really care who this Goku character was. 

"kill him? Why?" I ask. 

"Well, I mean just for the fun of it." Android 17 shakes his head while keeping that stupid grin on his stupid face. "I was programmed to eliminate Son Goku. He must be destroyed." 16 says suddenly. 

"Also, that too." 17 sighs.

"...So why are you guys here again? If you guys are looking for Goku then why look here? Apart from the wildlife, I'm the only one living out here." I crossed my arms a little annoyed. 

"Good question, but it seems you've forgotten yourself as to why we're here." 18 smiles. 

"Huh?" I blink confusedly. Are they gonna talk about me being their 'sister' again or something cause I swear if they even start spouting that nonsense I'm gonna-

" Dr. Gero, our so-called creator, or our dad I guess, tried to keep you a secret from us." 17 states.

"Dr. Gero? A secret about me? What secret?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You may not be our biological sister, but you are our sister in android wise." 18 starts to walk up to me slowly. 

"W-What?! But I'm not an android!" I growl, "I am a human, and that means flesh and blood! I was born and raised on Earth...in an orphanage. Not a lab." I puffed.

16 puts Smokey down and stands up and looks down upon my small form. 

"Well then, how did you know that we were created in a lab?" 16 asks.

"Well, I mean you did say yourself that Dr. Gero was a doctor and that he created you. I just assumed you were created in a lab. I don't know." I look away, it sounded pretty obvious about being created in a lab to me at least.

"What are your parent's last name?" 18 asks suddenly.

"W-What?" I look towards 18.

"You heard me, your parents. What's their last name?" 18 asks again.

"...Maki. Their last names were Maki. Well, that's what the orphanage told me anyways-" I began but was interrupted yet again. 

"Dr. Maki Gero. What a coincidence. Don't you think 17?" 18 turns towards 17 and he nods in agreement, "Yeah...to think that your parent's last name is the first name of the doc." 

"....Well, I mean sure it sounds like a coincidence...when you put it like that-" 

"We're trying to say that's_ bullshit _and you know it." 18 glares. 

I gulped. It kinda makes sense...why my family left me...why I was in an orphanage...nope. That definitely sounds accurate to me, unless they can prove that my parents weren't real then maybe I'll consider it.

"17 and 18 are correct, but you are also correct. You are not an android." 16 says flatly.

"Well no duh-" I start.

"You're not human either." 16 then says.

"Wha-um...huh?" I blink.

"Your energy is nothing like a human being should be. I can't even sense your energy even up this close." 16 replies a bit unsure of his own words. 

"My energy? How does that have to do with me not being human?" I give a confused look.

"That's simple, a normal human being is between the levels of 5-10. However, your energy level is still unknown to me, I cannot determine what level you are at." 16 states

"Huh, so she's like invisible or something, interesting." 17 rested his hand on his chin, and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Okay, but you didn't answer my other question. If I'm not an Android, or a human...what am I?" I cross my arms frustrated. 

"...You could possibly be an ** organic artificial ****being**," 16 thought for a moment before continuing, " Or maybe even a bio-organic being." 16 narrows his eyes. 

"...You have no idea what I am, do you?" I glare.

"...No." 16 then suddenly turns around away from my gaze, he looked as confused and annoyed as I was. 

I sighed and rubbed my temple. I wasn't expecting to have this sort of day, to be dealing with androids or bug men for that matter. Today was supposed to be my day off. MY DAY OFF. Oh, but nooo I had to go get that stupid purchase from the bar, then everything went to absolute shit. I'm sick and tired of this, and I'm not just gonna take it like a normal person. Oh no, I'm about to hurt somebody. Hurt somebody with my words of course. Ha..ha...

" I got this great idea," 17 grins "Why don't we try seeing how strong she is? So we can determine her energy level." 

"That's a terrible idea I can't fi-" I was about to say that I couldn't fight, but was rudely interrupted. 

"Sure, but I'm not in a mood to fight her. She's all yours 17." 18 smirks. 

You have got to be kidding me. 

"I'm not sure that's a bright idea. Especially when she's in this fragile state." 16 quickly objects. 

Oh, thank the heavens.

"Fragile state? What are you talking about? No human would ever stand up to us like she just did." 17 replies. "Oh yeah? What about the ones we saw earlier?" 18 crosses her arms.

"They don't count, they showed more fear than she did. She stood up against us like we were humans." 17 faces 18 getting a little annoyed.

"Well, we were humans at first. Just saying." 18 flips her hair again, a smile on her face.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever." 17 rolls his eyes as he faces me, I, of course, looked down, I was getting a little pissed off now.

"I refuse to fight you," I mutter.

"What was that? I'm sorry, how bout you repeat that a little louder this time." He smirks.

Alright, that's it, I'm done with this prick.

"Sorry, let me repeat that since you seem to be having so much trouble hearing me. I mean you do have a mechanical mind, it's a shame you forgot to wind it up this morning. Because of that I really don't want to fight you." I grinned widely when his expression changed to a shocked angry look. 18 was as shocked as 17 was but she was on the verge of laughing and 16 just looked kinda dazed. 

"...Why you ungrateful little-" 17 clenched his hands into fists but he smiled. "Oh ho, so that's how you're gonna be huh?" 17 starts to walk towards me until he was in front of me. I, of course, stood my ground and still grinned widely at him. 

He took a deep breath and then he exhaled. " You don't want to fight me? That's just fine...but if you don't...ha well..." He chuckles, "then that just makes my job a lot more easier." He looks over to where my cat was and grinned wickedly. 

I gasped internally when I realized what he was planning to do. He was gonna do something to Smokey, and I was not gonna just stand there and let him do what he wanted.

** _ SMACK _ **

His cheek was red from where I smacked him, he looked a little bit shocked but amused at the same time. 

I ran to where Smokey was and picked him up, holding him close to me. 

"Now see that wasn't that hard now, was it?" 17 rubs his cheek, "...That actually _really _hurt not gonna lie. Might be left with a small bruise." 

"Good, maybe that'll teach you not to threaten to hurt my cat you prick." I hissed.

"I never said I was gonna hurt your cat, who would do such a thing?" He shakes his head. 

"I know you were going to do something to my cat just by the way you were looking at him with that stupid face of yours," I growled 

"My face? Are you trying to say I look hot or something?" He chuckles

"Ew, no way! If I had a face like yours I’d sue my parents if I had any that is." I gag slightly. 

He frowned before turning away from me I heard him mutter "Bitch."

"17, you have any idea what her power level could be from just that blow you just took?" 18 laughs softly. 

"Unfortunately, no. I do not. Her energy didn't even raise or anything when she struck me." 17 sighed

"You said it hurt, did you not?" 16 asked him.

"Yeah, I guess it hurt. It felt like I was hit with a bag of bricks than anything really." 17 looks over at me before turning away again.

"Oh? You know a bag of bricks shouldn't hurt, especially since we're androids." 18 grins

"Tsk, I'm just saying if we were still humans, it would've hurt a whole lot." 17 spats angrily. 

"Yeah, of course, it would hurt, you'd probably get a concussion or brain damage...so you androids are pretty lucky I guess," I mutter softly.

"...How bizarre. You're quite strong, aren't you?" 16 says suddenly. 

"Hmm, not really. I never really trained before to be honest with you. Except for that one time...but that shouldn't matter." I shake my head and then sighed.

If I was able to hurt an android, then why didn't it hurt Cell? I mean I kicked him, right? Yeah, I did! So why didn't that hurt him? Hmm...maybe it's his outer layer, it was so tough so...nah. He was absorbing people left and right, of course, he's stronger than just some androids.

"Alright so I'm just gonna go back inside, you guys have fun killing this Goku guy or whatever, I don't care anymore." I wave my hand and walk inside putting Smoky down, and then I was about to close the door on them but 16's foot stops my door. 

"Uhh...do you mind?" I open the door again so I could try and close it.

"Yes, I do mind. You aren't going anywhere." 16 says with a straight face.

"...Well no duh, this is my house I ain't going anywhere." I glared.

"That's not what he meant," 18 walks right up to 16, " You're coming with us." 

Well crap. I knew something like this was going to happen. 

"If I refuse?" I grip the door handle tightly.

"Hehe...Oh, you can't refuse. You're our hostage now." 17 turns around and smirks.

"...Yeah no, sorry but I'm not interested. I got to take my medication and put this stuff away, so maybe another time when you're not trying to destroy lives, thanks bye." I kick 16's foot out of the way annoyed.

I backed up when a hand caught the door this time. The door fully opens and 18 steps inside my home, she looks around a bit.

"Hmm...very nice...it's very clean in here." 18 smirks.

"Hey- You can't just come inside my house without permission!" I hiss angrily.

"Oh? Sorry, can I come inside?" 18 looks toward me with a wide smirk.

I glare at her, what a smartass. Who does she think she is? Just strolling into my house like she owns the place. 

"Tsk...Fine whatever." I turn away from 18 grabbing my backpack and putting it on the kitchen counter.

I unzip my backpack, pulling out the wine and Bourbon, and then I placed them in my fridge. I pull out my medication from my backpack, taking two pills, grabbing a glass of water and swallowed the pills taking a sip of the water so it would go down easier. Then I turn around to find 18 gone, did she leave? I set my glass of water down in the sink and grab my backpack, I sling it over my shoulder. I look around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I look outside the front door, where 17 and 16 stood to wait patiently. That's when I noticed 17 had a smug look on his face. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked angrily.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm only standing here." His eyes gleamed. 

"Yeah right, like YOU would just stand there without complaining about how impatient you are with everything. You act like such a _ spoiled brat, _it's like you're practically begging to be whipped by your mommy." I cross my arms and smirk.

"How dare you insult me! You ungrateful swine!" He roars.

"Insult you?_ I'm __not insulting you, I'm describing you." _I laugh softly. 

Now I've done it, he grits his teeth and he began to seethe in anger. 

"17 calm yourself, she's just messing with you." 16 says softly. 

"Like hell she is! She's insulting right to my face!" 17 yells angerly. 

"Alright that's enough, I think it's about time we left." I heard 18's voice behind me and when I turned around to face her a sharp pain stroke me hard in the back of the neck. I felt my body fall forwards, but something caught me, and I could feel the world around me start to go black.

"17! What the hell!" I could still hear 18's voice but just barely before I passed out.

~~~~~

I was dizzy when I woke up to a large rumbling sound. I tried to look around but I couldn't move.

"...Ugh..." I groaned feeling sick.

"I think she may have awakened." I heard a calm voice say, was it 16?

" Well, make her go back to sleep, we're not quite there yet." I heard a females voice, it sounded like 18.

"Yeah, I'd hate to have her throwing insults at me again when she wakes up." That was most definitely 17 speaking. 

"...I never saw anybody that looked stupider than you..." I was able to slur out, and I heard 17 hit something in frustration. 

" I swear to Kami, I'm literally gonna snap her neck if she doesn't stop." 17 says pissed.

"...17." I muster his name quietly.

"What?" He growls.

"Sorry for calling you stupid," I reply. "...It's fine-" He started but I cut him off. "I honestly thought you already knew." 

I heard 18's stifled laugh as well as a shushed 17 seething again. 

"You...really are something amazing Nova." I heard 18 laugh.

That's new, never got an actual compliment about me roasting someone before, it's nice. I smiled, when I finally opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that I was inside of a pink automobile, the van they stole I presume. The second thing I noticed was that I was laying down on 16's lap. How nice of him to take care of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"To Goku, we already went to his house, no one was home. So, we're heading to the next place he could be at." 18 replies.

"...And that would be?" 

"Kame House," 16 replies "Though I'm not quite sure we can get there by van." 

"Welp, you're right about that. Look." 17 stops the van at a beach, there was a vast ocean before us. 

17 and 18 exits the van, looking at the sea, while 16 helped me out of the back of the van, carrying me in his arms bridal style. 

"The ocean? So is Kame House in..the ocean?" I asked puzzled 

"Hahaha, not quite. It's on an island, in the sea." 16 chuckles.

"So...how are we going to get there exactly? Cause I don't see any boats or jet skis that could get us to your destination." I said, and they all began to laugh. 

"Watch and learn." 17 smirks as both him, 18, and 16 start to rise into the air, wait...are they FLYING?!

"W-Woah! Y-You guys can fly?!" I was able to muster up some strength and grab a hold of 16 for dear life.

"Yup! Pretty neat right? I mean you probably can fly too if you tried hard enough...then again you probably wouldn't be able to do it after all." 17 laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying I'm afraid of heights or something? Because I'm not!" I puffed.

"Oh no, that's not it at all, really I think it's because you're more human than android." 17 starts to fly in a direction and 16 and 18 follows.

"I think she could learn how, we've seen some humans fly from much earlier, remember?" 18 comments.

"Yes, and I can sense them at Kame House." 16 nods in agreement.

"You can sense them? You mean like their energy or something?" I ask as 16 began to fly faster, ahead of 17 and 18.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way of seeing it. We're almost there now." 16 holds me tighter, and I look in the distance to see a house on a small island. I could also see a figure standing inside of the house, it wasn't cell but it had green skin...

"Who is that?" I ask pointing at the figure. "Ah, that would be Piccolo Jr. I would suppose. He's a Namekian, a race that lives on a planet far away from here." 16 replies, "I'm surprised you able to see him through the window." 

"Oh yeah? I've been told I a lot of times that I have great vision, hearing, smell, and taste...that's not too odd is it?" I wonder aloud.

"That is very odd if you were a human that is." 16 replied.

Right...If I was human. I almost forgot about that whole ordeal, which makes me a little angry that 17 knocked me out without my consent. I guess that's what I get for being brave. 

When we landed on the island the one known as Piccolo gave a shocked yet angry expression, "Hi, can Goku come out and play?" 17 asks smiling.

** End of Chapter 3 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I'm currently working on chapter 4, should be out soon!


	4. A Bloody Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova and the Androids meet the Z Fighters along with a reunion with a creepy bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or the main story. This is a multiverse story and is not Canon, obviously.)
> 
> So sorry this took so long to get this chapter out! I've been working with stuff in real life and had to watch certain episodes to fill in the dialog. 
> 
> Anyways...Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Bloody Reunion**

**Last Time...**

_ When we landed on the island the one known as Piccolo gave a shocked yet angry expression, "Hi, can Goku come out and play?" 17 asks smiling. _

** Now we continue... **

The Namekian stared at us angrily that is until he noticed me...he calmed down a bit confused. "Who are you? Are you also an Android?"

He asked. "No, I'm not. I am a human, and apparently, I'm their hostage or something like that." I replied shaking my head sighing just thinking about this whole mess.

"I am not detecting Goku's presence here." 16 says suddenly, "Seriously," 17 says a little frustrated.

The Namekian turns around and stomps toward some sleeping people on the floor inside of the small house. 

"Get up, we have some unexpected visitors," Piccolo says frustrated. "Wait..what? Someone's here?" One of the strangers starts to rub his eyes, he was bald and short in size when he got off the floor. 

Three men rush out of the house and stand in front of us about 12 feet away from us, and then slowly Piccolo followed behind them but stood on the porch, before he walked down and stood in front of the three men who were in fighting stances. The first guy was the bald little guy with 6 dots on his head, the second guy had a bunch of scars on his face with short black hair, and the third guy was bald like the first guy but had a third eye on his forehead. Are these guys humans? They look pretty human to me, then again I may be wrong.

"Goku's not here, so I'll ask you once to leave quietly," Piccolo says angrily, his sharp teeth showing. 

"Scary heh, tell you what, we'll leave once you tell us where Goku is." 17 grins. 

The terror on their faces showed how fearful they were of the androids, I however...never really felt that kind of fear around them, the only thing I'm honestly scared of is living another day on this sad little planet.

"T-This is bad...how did they even find us...but also I thought there were only three androids...why are there four of them now?" The small bald one says hiding behind Piccolo. 

"So just like that huh? You think we'll talk?" Piccolo asks

"Well, yes. This can be very easy or very painful, your choice." 17 replies.

I look up at the house and see a window at the top close to the roof and spot an old bald man with a long white beard who was wearing red sunglasses, staring out the window with a lady with black hair.

I heard the old man say, "So these are the androids...they're a real nice looking bunch." 

"Hmph, alright. If it's a fight you want, over there," Piccolo smiles and points to the right, "there's another island, we'll have more room."

"Whatever, it is your funeral." 17 shrugs

Piccolo turns his head to face the three men, "Rest of you stay here, you'll only get in the way if you come." Then Piccolo starts to rise into the air, 16, 17, and 18 follow behind him, I hold onto 16 for dear life. 

"Wait, why do I have to come?" I asked aloud. "What? Don't you want to watch the show?" 17 replies snickering. "More like a beatdown, and no. I don't want to watch, I want to go home." I glare.

"Don't worry, once we find Goku we'll return you home." 16 reassures me. "Once you find AND kill him you mean." I huffed. 

When we all landed on the island Piccolo was still keeping his distance with his back turned to us.16 puts me down and I look around a bit. 18 walks over to a small boulder and sits on it, then she rests her hands on her cheeks. 17 starts to roll up his sleeves as he spoke, "Last chance, tell me what I want to know and you can still walk away from this." 

"Huh! What? Is that supposed to frighten me?" Piccolo angrily pulls off his cloak and turban and throws them to the ground with a huge thud. He turns to face us with a large frown, while 18 and I turn towards him a little surprised.

Woah...why did his clothes sound so heavy? There is no way clothes should be that heavy...geez, but also his skin color was completely green, but his muscles were pink, and he also had...antennas. Is he some sort of...demon? Nah, probably a slug man.

"I don't understand why you're so eager to pick a fight you know you can't win. Are you showing off? Or is it...you have a death wish." 17 smirks and Piccolo smirks back.

"Welp, here I am. Go ahead, show me what you've got." 17 outstretches his arms pointing at himself.

Piccolo's eyes go wide with shock and a small frown was placed on his green face as he stared at us.

16 was holding one bird on his hand while another was perched on his shoulder. 18 was playing with her pearl necklace, and I was looking around getting a strange feeling. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like it one bit. 

"Calm yourself, Nova, we won't let any harm come to you." 18 says in a calm voice. "...Oh like I'm worried about that, I'd be more than happy to get injured, or even better. Killed." I respond sourly.

"...So you're saying you intend to fight alone. Is that right?" Piccolo asks 17.

"Duh. It would be overkill if we _all three_ came at you at once now wouldn't it?" 17 replies.

Piccolo stares deep in thought for a moment, I could tell by the quick grin that appeared on his face that he was planning something. That was until he frowned again, "Three? Don't you mean four? What about her?" Piccolo points at me. Ugh, I feel insulted, can't he tell that I am a human? Well, partly human. "Like I said before, I'm not an android, I'm a human. Their 'prisoner' I guess." I sighed. 

"...Are you absolutely positive you're a human? Your energy is...very...well...it's.." Piccolo was trying to find a word to describe my unusual level of energy. "My energy level is invisible, or unknown? Yeah, I know. I can't honestly explain it myself, but I can assure you, I'm human." I shake my head a little annoyed.

"No that's not it, you can't be a normal human with that kind of energy.."

Piccolo stares at me real closely, what's this guys problem? I already told him twice that I'm a human, not a stupid Android! 

"Well any case, you gonna hit him now or what? I thought this was a beat down, not an interrogation-" I started but he interrupted me coldly, "Your, not an Android, nor a human...so what are you? Are you some sort of_ bio-organic weapon_?"

Is this guy serious right now? For the love of...

"Will you just shut up already? I don't know what I am alright?! I just know that I was _ possibly raised by Dr. Gero, _that's what these Androids claim anyways. I honestly don't care what they think, and I don't give a damn what you think either! So shut up and fight this douchebag so I can go home!" I snapped crossing my arms.

"Douchebag? I feel insulted." 17 gives a small fake frown at me, and I hissed "Good."

Then suddenly Piccolo gets in a strange fighting position and powers up, just like in a superhero movie, but in this case, it was a lot more destructive. He was grunting and roaring out as the wind picked up, rocks were floating up into the sky, and a strange aura of white was around him. 16 was holding the birds close to him before letting them fly away to safety, then 16 shields me from the wind and debris flying towards me.

Woah, this guy is strong...and he's not done yet, he kept getting stronger and his white aura turned blue.

"Something is wrong here, this Namekian is not Piccolo." 16 says suddenly and 17 turns to face him with a confused yet shocked reaction. "Who is he then?" 17 asks quickly.

Piccolo then flies into the air coming straight at 17 with his elbow raised in the air and then he vanished into thin air. He reappeared behind 17 and knocks him into the back of the neck, 17 stumbles forward then looks over to face Piccolo as he then got punched and elbowed in the face. 

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." I laugh. 

Piccolo rushes 17 with a flurry of attacks before he hits him in the face again sending 17 to slide back in the dirt, then he stopped and held his ground. Piccolo's fist was still on 17's face, that was until 17, of course, grabs his arm and looks towards Piccolo with a smirk on his face.

17 kicks Piccolo in the chest sending him flying doing a backflip until he lands his foot to a nearby boulder to push himself back towards 17 with his leg raised in an attempt to kick him.

"...Okay...this is getting a little wild!" I yell and held onto 16's arm as small explosions surround us, and Piccolo and 17 were now fighting in the air, disappearing and reappearing they were a bit too fast for the normal eyes to see. However, I wasn't normal, and I could see the fight that was unfolding before me.

Piccolo's body slams 17 down and then kicks him into the ground. 17 laid on the ground not moving, and Piccolo stood over him, his blue aura now fading. 

"Huh.." 18 smirks amused, while I continued to hold onto 16 as he gave a poker face.

Piccolo then holds his hand out and his blue aura returned as 17 started to get off the ground. Piccolo then roars out as his aura turns to yellow and a beam of light comes out of his hand straight towards 17.

** BOOM! **

Piccolo had made an explosion and the ground before him made a solid line of a hole, where the beam of light used to be. I look around for 17 when the dust and smoke cleared not seeing him anywhere, I then look up and see him. He had blood dripping from his mouth, he wipes it off.

16, 18, and Piccolo looks up when they saw me look up, Piccolo frowned.

"Hmph," Piccolo turns his frown into a smirk, and 17 glared at him before speaking, "Ha, well aren't you just full of yourself." 

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, until 17 spoke again, "Heh, alright Namekian, no more playin' around." 

Piccolo chuckled and 17 flicked his golden looped earing, then 17 disappeared farther into the sky and Piccolo flew after him. Their fight continued, and as they sparred I let go of 16. 

That's when it hit me, a strange overpowering feeling of energy I didn't like it, not one bit. I looked around but saw nothing, I then looked up when Piccolo began throwing more light beams at 17.

"What is that he's doing?" I asked aloud. "Those are ki blasts. It's made up of his energy, it's quite destructive don't you agree?" 16 replied.

"Yeah...destructive." I continued to watch hearing their conversation from above.

" What!? He batted that away as if it was nothing." Piccolo was shaking in surprise. 

"You're good, much stronger than before. I think I can have some real fun with you, for a minute at least." 17 grinned

"I thought he was done playing around, as though he had nothing better to do than sit here, he's such a child." 18 turns toward 16 and me as she spoke a little annoyed. 

Piccolo and 17 continue throwing punches and strong kicks at one another until the lake beneath them exploded upwards creating a beautiful rainbow in the sky. Piccolo pauses for a moment, and 17 stops and stares at him.

"Why'd you stop? Was it too much for you?" 17 asks him. "Hah," Piccolo only laughs.

"Come on, will you just finish this already? Stop staring at him like a fool and do something, before I have to come up there and do it for you." 18 stood up and yells toward 17, he turns toward her and replied, "No, this is the most fun since I woke up and I plan to enjoy it." Then he looked over at Piccolo and asked, "You wanna keep going too right?" 

"You better believe it," Piccolo replied still smirking.

Oh boy, their gonna be fighting all day aren't they? Wonderful, as if I didn't have any plans or anything. 

As they continued to fight, Piccolo ends up fooling 17 with balls of his ki blasts surrounding him and red blasts of ki were thrown at him.16 grabs onto me and protects me from what happened next, there was a gigantic explosion that wiped out the island we were on.

As we floated in the air, we decided to move islands so they could continue their fight. We followed after them and watched as they continued to fight, this time 17 was getting pretty angry while Piccolo was actually able to push him back, he was beating 17! Or so I thought? 

They caused an eruption from a volcano, a ** VOLCANO. **Geez, what are these guys made of? They also blew up the island we were on, _ again. _For the love of...why are they still fighting?! How are they both still alive? UGH! Whatever it's not like I care anyways.

17 and Piccolo continued to brawl until 17 was pushed underwater, and Piccolo dived down after him. That was until an explosion of energy and water rose upwards and they both emerged heading towards another island. We, of course, followed them, I had no choice I was forced to be a spectator of their 'glorious battle'.

When we arrived on the next island, 17 and Piccolo were already continuing with their fight. They were literally throwing each other around the place, punching, kicking, ki blasts...until they were both a bit tired out, and beaten. 

I felt that strange feeling from before again, and this time when I looked around, and my eyes widened at who I found.

"Heh, good deep breaths, and right there you have the reason why you can't win. You're getting tired, but my energy never runs out." 17 smirked, and Piccolo panted. 

When Piccolo looked over to the side, he saw exactly what I saw.

"N-No...it's Cell!" Piccolo was shaking in fear and disbelief. 

"..." I clenched my teeth and glared at Cell. 

"Damn...it's Cell. I was caught up in the battle I didn't sense him coming." Piccolo glares at Cell. 

Huh...so he knows about Cell too? Well, I guess the word got around somehow...

"Ok, now who is this freak?" 17 asks, still in a fighting stance.

Piccolo looks over at 17 a bit shocked, and 16 held me closer to him. I look up at him surprised, but he kept that same poker face stare at Cell. 

"Gehehahaha...Finally their they are a feast for the eyes. The two Androids that I will absorb to complete my design and realize my Perfect Form." Cell laughs to himself.

Wait...he wants to absorb the Androids? Does that mean 16, 17, and 18?

"Number 17, and number 18...Hmm? And who are these two?" Cell looks closer at me and 16, "Since the male wears the mark of the Red Ribbon Army, I can only assume that means he is also an Android built by Doctor Gero." Cell shifts upward from his crouched like position. 

"Well if that's true he must be an older model, he's of no concern...but the other one...Aha! It's the little human girl that got away! Ah, this is just ** _ perfect _ **..." Cell jumps down from where he stood on top of the large hill. 

"Not only will I have the Androids, but also I have a little mouse who will soon be joining them too... haha...AHAHAHAH!" He laughs maniacally and everyone hesitated when he started to power up. I could see the energies of those poor souls that were lost by bim absorbing them, and when he finished powering up the ground beneath him hallowed up. He stops laughing, but his creepy grin remained.

Everyone stared in horror and disbelief, I just stared in shock not scared, but I hesitated. 

"He's going to absorb us..." I muster quietly to 16, and 16 looks down at me a bit surprised, "You heard him say that didn't you?" He asks quietly, and I nodded. 

Cell begins to walk toward us before stopping by Piccolo, "Oh and Piccolo just one warning, this time stay outta my way." Cell laughs and Piccolo turns to face him still shocked and terrified of him. 

"You managed to power up even more than I'd imagined, how many thousands of innocent lives did you have to sacrifice Cell?" Piccolo asked Cell.

"Oh...ha! A few, though I'd say they should all feel honored I made them one with ** perfection**." Cell smirked as he continued to walk towards me and the androids, "What?!" Piccolo sweated, his teeth bared.

As cell drew near he suddenly stopped and stared at us. No, not at us...but particularly 17 and 18. Should I say something? I mean it's none of my business, so what is he absorbs the androids? I don't honestly care...though I'd hate for 16 to die. Ah well, here goes nothing.

"Oh wow, look who showed up to the annual beating of a lifetime..._a pest._ Looks like you guys can kill it pretty easily, just step on him. I bet his insides are all mush and gooey inside, just like an insect." I laughed to myself, Piccolo glances at me with wide eyes.

"Ohohoh...well well well...who'd a thought I'd find the little mouse that got away. Never would have thought to find you here. I'm surprised you even left, guess you are a coward after all." Cell laughed, and I frowned.

"I didn't leave because I was scared, I left because I had other things to take care of." I glared.

Not like a certain insect would care. Nope. All he cares about is reaching **_'Perfection'._** What a load of crap.

"Hmph, you know we're kinda in the middle of something here. So, whoever you are, you'll just have to wait until I'm finished with him." 17 grins at Cell.

Cell's mouth was gaping open as I noticed him drooling slightly. He raised his weird tail with a stinger and it wiggled around a little bit.

"No 17! Don't underestimate him, he's dangerous! He came here to absorb you! Move!" Piccolo suddenly yells at 17 and Cell tries to strike 17 with his tail in one slick and fast movement. Luckily for 17, he managed to dodge the attack.

Cell tried to strike him several times in a frenzy, 17 kept dodging until Cell grabbed his arm and slung him around and to the ground. Then Cell placed his foot on 17's arm, to keep him in place. Cell held his tail in place about to finally strike and absorb him, but Piccolo quickly kicks Cell in the jaw making him stagger and jumps back.

"A surprise attack. Now that's just rude." 17 got up as Piccolo glared at Cell. "Who is this freak, and what do you mean he wants to absorb me?" 17 asks.

"I'll keep it simple, you're looking at another one of Doctor Gero's creations, built by the computer back in his secret lab. Only he's not complete yet, to reach his final form he needs to absorb you and 18 into his body." Piccolo explained.

"What was that?" 18 asked confused. 

"Yes, it's all true. Once I've completed my design I will become a super being upon unimaginable power. The likes of which the universe has never known. Join me and help me fulfill our life long ambition to create the perfect warrior." Cell grinned.

"I think I've heard enough of this nonsense, Dr. Gero already created the perfect warrior, he's standing right here." 17 points at himself with his thumb. "Why would I wanna join with you?" 17 then asks a bit frustrated.

That Cocky idiot. Does he not realize who this monster is? Guess not. Oh well, let him get absorbed. He deserves it.

"What you want makes little difference, like it or not, you will be absorbed." Cell waves his tail around again, man I'm never gonna get tired of that. He's just like a cat, trying to catch his prey. 

"Hmph, we'll just have to see about that," 17 gets in a fighting position, "Bring it on."

"No 17! Retreat! His power is much greater than yours! You cannot win!" 16 suddenly shouts towards 17 upset, "If we allow him to reach his perfect form, he will not be satisfied with merely destroying Goku. He will destroy the entire universe."

"Hm, how about that. You finally decided to open that big metal trap of yours, and its to tell me to run away." 17 starts to laugh before growling in frustration, "Not a chance! I don't run from anyone!" 17 launches himself toward Cell, trying to land a blow on Cell. 

However, Cell merely teleports behind him and knocks him down with a blow to the back of the neck. "STOP! Stay back!" Piccolo charges toward Cell and tries to punch and kick him, but Cell blocked all of his attacks and then punches Piccolo in the chest. Piccolo flies back into the ground, "Ahgh...Damn." He coughed as he tried to get up, but Cell had walked over to him and laughed before kicking him in the chest sending him flying again, this time in the air and into the ground. 

Oooh, that's gotta hurt. Glad I'm not in his shoes right now.

"W-Why y-you...Argh.." Piccolo was able to stand up this time, and Cell started to make his way to him, a mechanical click was heard every time Cell walked, weird. Does he have a screw loose or something? Ha...a screw loose in the head of course! I mean c'mon this guy is nuts...and bolts.

"What is this? Are 17 and the Namekian holding back for some reason?" 18 asks 16. "Negative, they lack the power to penetrate the enemy's defenses." 16 quickly replies.

As 17 had started to get up, Cell started to make his way to Piccolo.

"You should run 18 while you can. 17 chooses to ignore my warnings, but it is true that if you and he are absorbed Cell will be unstoppable. This world will be his." 16 says to 18 as she looked up at him in disbelief. "You should also take Nova, and get her to safety immediately. She does not need to be here, for he will most definitely try to absorb her as well." 

I looked up at 16 now surprised as 18, "Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?" I asked 16 a bit worried. "Yes, what about you 16? Why can't you come with us?" 18 asks 16. He doesn't reply, all he does is look towards the fight that was about to continue. 

A beam of light was suddenly heading towards Cell, it was coming from Piccolo, 17 jumped out of the way when the explosion hit Cell and wiped out part of the island. Water and rocks were flying in all directions around the entire area we're in. 

Cell was nowhere to be seen, but I could still feel him...no! I can sense him! 

"They got him, guess you were wrong." 18 smiled widely, 16 was about to reply but then I said something that even surprised myself. 

"No, you're wrong. He's still alive, I can sense him." 

"You are correct Nova, Cell did not take any damage in that blast." 16 replied a bit surprised as 18 was of my response.

That's when Cell began to rise from out of the ocean in front of the part of the island that was blown up. Piccolo and 17 stared wide eyed and were shaking in shock and fear. Then Cell lowered himself onto the ground in front of Piccolo, they glared at each other.

"Hurry 17! RUN!" Piccolo yells towards 17 before he got hit with a deadly blow to the neck from Cell. He was sent flying to the ground and was unmoving, Cell made his way over to Piccolo picking him up by his purple garment.

"I guess I don't know my own strength, I was having such a fun time absorbing people I didn't realize I'd taken more power than I actually needed. Oh well." Cell raised his other hand and put it against Piccolo's stomach before blowing a large ki blast into him.

Oh my...God, I think he killed him. 

That's when Cell threw Piccolo's lifeless body into the ocean. Welp, that was traumatizing. Poor Piccolo, I didn't even know the guy but still, I feel bad for how he was just dumped into the ocean like that. 

"So much for the mighty Piccolo, hehe, but what about you? Think you can do better?" Cell laughs as he glances over at 18 and me. 

"I hope you're still not planning to resist. You're going to be absorbed no matter what you do. So you might as well make it easier on yourself." Cell starts to walk towards 17 before glancing toward 18 and me. "I'll be with you two shortly." Cell begins to run towards 17 now. 

Oh great, me and 18 are next after 17. Just great. Now, what are we going to do?

** End of Chapter **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I'll be working on the next chapter soon!


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova finds out she isn't who she thinks she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or the main story. This is a multiverse story and is not Canon, obviously.)
> 
> Enjoy!

** Chapter 5: Family Matters **

** _ Last Time... _ **

_ "I hope you're still not planning to resist. You're going to be absorbed no matter what you do. So you might as well make it easier on yourself." Cell starts to walk towards 17 before glancing toward 18 and me. "I'll be with you two shortly." Cell begins to run towards 17 now. _

_ Oh great, me and 18 are next after 17. Just great. Now, what are we going to do? _

** _ Now we continue... _ **

I wasn't expecting the situation to get out of hand this quickly.

Before I knew it 17 was getting beaten to a pulp by Cell, and then 16 decided that he was going to destroy Cell all on his own. I mean that's just crazy talk, but then again he's not human. He's completely synthetic I come to find out, which explains a lot more than it should. He talks like a robotic, almost, but he was struck in the neck by Cell's tail and Cell couldn't absorb him. That explains how no one can sense his energy because he's completely circuits and bolts, I think.

Soon after that, 16 was able to rip off Cell's tail. It was strangely painful to watch, hearing Cell scream in agony...it made me feel funny. It made me feel sick to my stomach. That was until Cell grew his tail back thanks to Piccolo's cells. Thanks, Piccolo, you just made Cell even more impossible to kill.

Cell began to beat 16 up until he was knocked to the ground, not moving. Cell was going to destroy him! I have to do something! 

"16! No!" I don't know what got into me, why did I run toward the fight? "Nova!" 18 yells after me.

Just as I was getting over to 16, he turned around and blasted his hand like a rocket at Cell. It punched Cell right in the jaw, sending him backward midair, then 16 grabbed his hand and put it back in place with his arm and punched Cell into the ground. 

As soon as he punched him he picked up Cell's body and slammed him so hard into the ground that he was now in a deep hole.

"Stay back Nova!" 16 yells over to me and I came to a halt, 18 had followed closely behind me before stopping. 

16 pulled off both of his hands and put them underneath his armpits, he held his arms out towards Cell and two beams of light were coming out of his arms.

"HELL FLASH FIRE!!!" he yells as the beams exploded into the hole that Cell was in. Beams of light were shooting up from the ground, it was all around the entirety of the island, one of the beams almost hit me. 18 was able to grab my arm and pull me out of the way just in time. 

"Wah!" I held onto 18's shoulder, she pulled me into a hug, protecting me from the beams that were destroying everything around us until it all stopped. 

"Are you alright?" 18 asks me, "Y-Yeah..."I replied.

"Is...Cell dead?" 18 asks, "I'm not sure...I don't think so...I think he might still be alive. Yes! It's faint but I feel him!" I looked over to where Cell's energy was at, and boy did I regret it. 

"What are you two still doing here?! You need to run! You are not safe here! Leave here while you can, you must 17!" 16 yelled at me, 18, and 17 in a panic. 

"...Seriously? After that humiliation, he put me through you really think I'd leave before I've gotten some payback?! You messed him up pretty good, but I'm gonna be the one to finish this." 17 spits to the side when he got up in a fighting stance.

"You hear that you freak?! You're mine now! You still want to absorb me?! Come on! Right here!" 17 yells looking around from side to side.

"17! Don't be an idiot and get out of there now!" I yelled at him and he looks over to me frustrated.

"Oh, will you just shut up! I've had just about enough of you, first you insult me, then you hit me, then you insult me again! Just stay out of my way!" 17 yelled back.

I just stood there as I watched Cell rise behind 17 grinning widely. "17! Behind you! Look out!" I and another voice said at the same time, and when I heard that voice I looked over to see the three eyed man standing on a large cliff. What's he doing here?

"So sorry to keep you waiting!" Cell yells and I turned around to see 17 being swallowed up by Cell's tail that had opened up like a balloon. My eyes widened, that is disgusting. 

"NOOO!" 16 yells as he flies towards Cell and 17, but it was too late. Cell had sucked him up as a vacuum cleaner would, and it was painful to hear 17's cries inside his tail. 

Welp, at least it was a quick death...he died as a stubborn fool...he kinda deserved it. He was a prick anyway.

16 had stopped and clenched his teeth together, me and 18 held each other tighter. Then 16 turned around and started to run towards us, "Run 18! Run Nova! We must get as far away as we can! You would be wise to do the same!" 16 then turned towards the three eyed man, and he looked as shocked as everyone else.

Cell was glowing and blinking white...what's happening to him? Is he...transforming into his Perfect form?! I couldn't move, 18 wasn't moving either, but 16 stopped right by us as we watched Cell transform into something even bigger than his other form. 

"W-Woah...a bigger upgrade. He looks a little bit more...humanoid than his last form." I muttered softly. 

Getting a closer look at him, I squint my eyes noticing a lot of things that were different about this new form. He was maybe 9 feet tall, or even 10 feet tall now! Not only that, but he was way bulkier, and looked a lot stronger. I said that he looked a bit more humanoid because of the face, hands, and back. His face looks more humanoid because he has an actual mouth now, as well as human like eyes, and a deformed looking nose. There was also something strange on his face, it was orange and it shaped out his ears and chin. His hands were almost like human hands but the color of his skin was green. 

Wait...where are his wings? Does he not have wings in this form? Well, that kinda sucks. I mean I kinda liked the look of his wings, they were cool. 

...........

.......

...

I just realized something, his eye color is blue now. Just like 17's...and when he was absorbed...Cell stole his eye color! Wow, that's sorta sentimental in a way. 

"Come 18, Nova, we have little time!" 16 grabs 18's arm, and 18 held onto me still as 16 started to dash with us floating in the air. 

"W-Woah!" I held onto 18 tightly as we were being swept away by 16, but I also watched as Cell turned around to face us and our eyes met. He grinned widely at me, and I felt very strange.

My heart was racing like crazy.

He got in a running stance before kick starting off the ground and zipped right past us. 16 stopped dead in his tracks when Cell had appeared right in front of us.

"...Urk...Running is no longer an option..." 16 drops 18 down, and landed down onto the ground.

"There's no point in running, stay awhile, relax...hehehaha!" Cell sounded like he has a frog in his throat, or it's hoarse, but not quite as raspy as it was before.

"I admit, I'm just as impressed with my new speed as you are. It would seem absorbing 17 was well worth the trouble. I wonder what else I can do." Cell had turned away from us, kneeling looking into his reflection by the water.

When cell stood back up to face us, he was quickly punched in the face by 16. Cell stood there like a statue as if he wasn't even struck.

When 16 pulled his fist back, Cell had a frown on his face that turned into a smirk. Cell puts his hand out towards 16, a beam of blue light shot from his hand right into 16 knocking him into the ground. 

"16!" I watched in shock. When 16 turned his head he had a huge chunk of his skull taken out, circuits and red smoke were seen.

"Yes, it appears my power has been given a boost as well," he laughed, "Oh yeah..." 

18 gasped and I turned to face him in rage. How dare he hurt 16! He's like the only Android that's treated me with such kindness! 

"So 18...Nova was it? Hehe very good. You've clearly realized that you both have no possible chance of escape, which means your only choice is to submit." He licked his lips.

18 and I glared at him, "Come. Join with me, let us join perfection together." He started to walk towards us and I clenched my fists.

That bastard! If only I could do something! Anything! I need to help 16 and 18! I can't just stand here and do nothing! Then suddenly 18 lets go of me and put her hand on her chest.

"I'd stay back if I were you. Take one step closer and I'll self destruct. I'm guessing you wouldn't like that very much." 18 says calmly, and my eyes widen with shock. 

Wait, is she serious?! She's gonna self destruct taking me with her?! Is she nuts?! 

Then again...it might not be all that bad after all. I could die instantly, the pain would end, I could be...free. This is our only chance.

That was until...

"Please don't do anything foolish 18. Listen, it'll be okay." Smirking, Cell talks in the voice of 17. "I didn't like the idea of joining Cell either, but I was so wrong. It's great! You should let him absorb you right away! Trust me, you'll never believe how incredible it feels to have this kinda power."

Really? Is he serious right now? Anyone can tell right away that he's just mimicking the voice of 17. No one would be that stupid to actually believe that's 17-

"Is that really you 17?" 18 lowers her hand.

I was wrong. She's a little dense.

"No! It's a trick 18. Do not listen, Cell is only using 17's voice in order to confuse you." 16 sat up, and boy was I glad that he was still alive.

"Silence coaster! Keep quiet, I think 18 is capable of recognizing her own brother. Aren't you 18? Hear him out." Cell growled.

"It's good in here now, but with you, it would be perfect we would be the ultimate android, and we could fulfill all our_ father's wishes _." Cell continues in the voice of 17 and 18 narrowed her eyes, "We can defeat Goku, and then turn this entire world as our playground." 

"No! I've heard enough! That's not 17!" 18 shouts as Cell frowns, "We hated Doctor Gero for stealing our lives from us and turning us into his pet androids. The last thing 17 cared about was fulfilling his wishes!"

"If you refuse to come to me willingly I will simply take you by force." Cell got in a fighting pose and growled; 18 put her hand back on her chest.

"Don't bother self destructing, it'll take you a second or two to power up the blast. Which will be more than enough time than I need." Cell smirked again, "With my new speed I can close the distance between us before you can even lift a finger. You cannot win." He chuckled

16 tried to stand up but failed to get up onto his feet. "Damn." 16 mutters in defeat.

No, this can't be how this ends! It just can't be. 

I move in front of 18, trying to shield her, or give her enough time to escape. Cell can absorb me while she gets away.

Cell walks closer to us, his grin widens more until he didn't. He looked up in the sky, I look up as well to see that three eyed man. I seriously need to write down these guys' names.

"Really, you must be joking, what do you think you could do?" Cell asks the three eyed man, and he only put his hands together in a triangle shape.

"This. TRIBEAM!!! HA!!!" The man yelled as a triangle shaped beam came right at Cell. 18 quickly grabs me and jumps out of the way from the man's blast that created a large crater. She had shielded me from any harm...why is she protecting me? Doesn't she care for her own life even more than my own?

"GO! Now's your chance! I can't hold him off for long!" The man yells, and Cell had dashed up out of the crater towards the man. 

"WHY YOU!" Cell roared out but the man hit him with another 'Tribeam' which knocked Cell back down into the crater. Every time Cell would try and go after the man, he would keep using the 'Tribeam'.

That was our chance to escape. 18 helped me up as we run over to 16.

"Can you still fly?" 18 asks him, "Yes, more or less," he replied.

"C'mon we have to go. I mean it 16." 18 says as I helped him to stand up.

16 looked over at the man that saved us, then he looked over at me. 

"Hold onto me Nova," 16 orders, "No, I can't. You can barely stand, and you're asking me to hold onto you? I'd just be dead weight! Just leave me here, I'll be okay." I looked away from 16, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Nova, you are far more important than my own life, I can't just leave you here." 16 wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, then 18 helps 16 to fly upwards and away from Cell. "N-No 16! You mustn't! You're too damaged to carry me-" 

"Don't worry, you're light as a feather," 16 cut me off, "Just like a bird." 

Did he just...compare me to a bird? Well, I guess it's better than being called a mouse. 

"Where are we going now?" I asked holding onto 16's arm.

"Away from Cell, the farther the better." 18 replied quickly.

18 held onto 16 as we flew away from Cell in a flash. 

~~~~~

** 30 minutes later... **

We decided it would be best to hide rather than running away. A wise choice considering the new speed Cell has. Good thing that three eyed man was a good distraction, if it wasn't for him we would already be absorbed. 

We were laying low on a small island that had many other islands beside the one we were on. Hopefully, Cell will fly right by us if he comes after us that is, and I've got a bad feeling that he will. 

As 16 sat down against apart of the island, 18 stood by warily, and I sat in front of 16 my knees pulled up against my chest.

_ "Nova, you are far more important than my own life, I can't just leave you here." _16's words confused me, what did he mean I was more important than his own life?

"Is something bothering you Nova?" 16 asks me, and I turned my head away for a moment.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, there is," I turn back towards him, "What did you mean that I'm more important than your own life? Are you hiding something from me? Whatever it is, now's the time to say it." I glared.

"..." 16 hesitated. "16, I think it would be best to tell her while you can." 18 turns towards us, "Or else I will."

I look up at 18, "You also...tell me. What are you guys hiding from me?" I growled.

"..." 16 stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes as 18 sighs, "Fine, I'll tell her."

"I only know a little bit about you from the conversations Dr. Gero had with someone of ** _ high importance. _ ** I'm not sure who it was, but Dr.Gero was _ terrified _ ** **of them," 18 started, "He was so terrified that he wouldn't even dare disobey them." 

"Okay..? What does that have to do with me exactly?" I asked.

"That person of high importance is the one who created you, I didn't get every detail about what they said, but they did talk about how you would be under the care of Gero after your birth." 18 crossed her arms, she was thinking too hard about this. 

"I'm sorry, 16 may know much more than I do, but I know for sure you're not entirely human." 18 sighed.

"That doesn't answer like really any of my questions...I was raised in an orphanage, not by this Dr. Gero guy. I was confirmed to be the child of a family that didn't want me, the Maki family." I sighed frustrated.

"...Who told you that your family was the Maki? From that picture that you mentioned before? Did it have their names on it?" 16 looks up to face me. 

"...Well no, but an old guy that wore an orange vest gave it to me, told me he knew my parents. So he...took me in." My eyes widened, I was trying to remember something, but I just couldn't remember. Who was it that adopted me? Wait! Why can't I remember?! I know it was another family...but they were odd. No, I...What's wrong with me?

"You can't remember, can you?" 16 asked and I was shaking in confusion.

"N-No wait I had a family! I was adopted into a family that wore _ red _ all the time." I rub my arms up and down, "Red and they...weren't the nicest people...I can't remember it all too well, because I was taken to a hospital for most of my life." 

"Nova, it's okay. Your memories were _ wiped clean _ by an ** _ unknown entity _ ** , it's alright because I also had a portion of my memory files wiped clean as well. I know for a fact, that you are indeed apart of the _ Red Ribbon Army. _ Though you may have not been actually in the army you were experimented and worked on by scientists, especially by Dr. Gero." 16 stated. 

This was all too much information to take in at once. Was I really associated with the Red Ribbon Army? Was I really created by something that's not even human?! I don't know...I just can't accept this.

"Do you really think I'm gonna believe all that? There is no way that can be true!" I get up and turn away from him frustrated.

"Believe what you want, I was just telling the truth." 16 replied softly.

I stood in silence for a moment, thinking about all this, it just sounds crazy. I sighed.

"If all that you're saying is true, then tell me something," I turned back around and he faced me, "Honestly, who am I?"

"...You're the daughter of an entity that made you by using a process called In Vitro fertilization, also known as IVF. They made the egg and sperm of your entire existence, and they placed you in a woman who couldn't get pregnant to become pregnant with you. Then when you were born they placed you in an orphanage so you would be taken by the Red Ribbon Army. Which of course the orphanage you were in was apart of the Red Ribbon Army, so all those children were used for experiments and made into weapons by Dr. Gero. That's what he was going to do to you, but..." 16 explained, "...But what?" I asked anxiously.

Our conversation was cut short by a loud obnoxious voice.

"ANDROID 18!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!! DO YOU HEAR ME 18?!! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT FROM HIDING, I WILL BEGIN DESTROYING THESE ISLANDS ONE BY ONE!! MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS WEARING THIN...DO NOT TEST ME!!!" Cell's voice was heard, echoing from above us somewhere.

Great just what I wanted to hear. Well, at least he didn't mention me this time...

"IF YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE SAFE BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO ACHIEVE MY PERFECT FORM, THINK AGAIN!! IF I CANNOT HAVE YOU 18, I WILL DESTROY YOU! AS IT STANDS, MY POWER IS ALREADY WITHOUT EQUAL. I DO NOT NEED YOU. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME 18, COME OUT IMMEDIATELY!!" Cell yells continued, and I had to cover up my ears for my high sense of hearing. Damn him for those high vocals.

"18!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT, I WILL DESTROY EVERY ONE OF THESE ISLANDS. I WILL NOT HESITATE." Cell yelled, and 18 growled "That damned freak."

"Don't listen to him 18, we are safe here. Reaching his perfect form is his only objective. Despite what he says, he will not take any action that risks destroying you." 16 tries to calm 18.

"DON'T YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU MY LITTLE MOUSE! THIS IS THE SECOND AND LAST TIME YOU'LL GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Cell then shouts that surprises me.

I was wrong, he mentioned me. Of course, he wouldn't forget about me, I'm probably the _ only one _who escaped Nicky Town alive. I wonder why he didn't come after me next though..? Maybe he was just too busy absorbing the people there. Or maybe he couldn't find me because he couldn't sense me...Yes of course! He couldn't sense my energy, just like 16,17, and 18! He didn't know where I went, so I guess I'm pretty lucky but wait. How did 16, 17, and 18 find me? If my energy can't be sensed, how did they find me? That's probably a question to be asked later. 

Android 18 flew up to see where exactly Cell was, and that's when a huge explosion was heard. The ground was shaking beneath my feet, "Did he just blow up an island?" I asked, and she nodded. 

"What now? He's serious." 18 turned towards 16, "We have to get off this island fast." 

"I think that's what Cell wants us to do," I say quickly, and she turned to me in surprise. "She's right 18, Cell is only trying to draw you out. Don't worry though, he's not trying to kill you, he's restraining his attacks to a level of those you can withstand." 16 agrees.

"Great, but what about you and Nova? Nova is somewhat of a human, so she'll probably die by his attack, but you are already damaged 16. You can't afford a direct hit, you'll surely get blown to smithereens." 18 sighs frustrated.

"ANDROID 18, THERE IS NO USE IN HIDING FROM ME! THE NEXT ISLAND I DESTROY MIGHT BE YOURS! COME OUT NOW OR TAKE YOUR CHANCES!" Cell yelled once again.

I hesitated for a moment, I wasn't sure how much longer we could hide like this. If we wait any longer, our island is sure to be next.

That's when Cell began blowing up almost every island that was around the one we were on. 

"This is it! He's almost right on top of us!" 18 yells, the explosions around us was shaking and sending debris towards us. 

"Stay calm, Cell will be on the lookout for anyone trying to flee the island. We must stay here and ride out the attack, brace yourself and you will survive." 16 replied calmly. 

"Then what about Nova?! Won't she die?!" 18 asks worriedly. 

"...No. If I shield her, she will survive." 16 responds and I quickly go over to 16.

"Shield me?! How is that gonna help?! I might survive, but I'll be burnt to a crisp!" I hissed.

"No, you'll be just fine." 16 reaches his hand out to me, and I stare at it.

"You have to trust me, Nova, my body will keep that from happening, for I am a body only of steel." 

"How could I...you'll die 16!" I shook my head.

"This nor the time or place to be arguing, take my hand." 16 commands.

"...16-" I take a step forward about to take 16's hand when all of a sudden I felt Cell's presence right above us. 

I look up in the sky and see him floating there, 18 turns toward where he was. Oh no! He found us!

"18, stay down! He has not seen us yet. If you go out there now, it will be the end of everything." 16 grabs my hand and pulls me toward him.

Cell held out his hand, a ball of energy was forming from his hand, 18 covers herself and 16 hovers over me against the cliff.

This is it. This is the end. Right? 

** End of Chapter 5 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I'll be working on the next chapter soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Super timeline of Dragon Ball, I was planning on doing the original timeline but then changed my mind due to a major Oc that would be in the entirety of the plot. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading my story! If you have any suggestions put them down in the comments below.


End file.
